gages_famous_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Corki's Best Friend
Corki's Best Friend is a controversial 10-minute episode that was shown on Nickelodeon in April 6, 2015. It was later banned and isn't allowed to be shown again due to its history of kids requiring constant attention after viewing its content. The episode was created by Nick Cannon, with music composed by Maria Sanders. Plot Corki is driving to her workplace in her car. Along the way, it breaks down due to an engine problem and he gets out to check it. When she finds out it's beyond repair, she goes into a depression until Sanako arrives and helps out by fixing the problem. Corki is relieved and introduces herself. After getting Sanako's name, Corki invites her to go with her somewhere. Sanako asks Corki if she was supposed to be somewhere, but Corki lies to her. The two arrive in a cafe where the owner spots Corki and gives her a stern look. She walks up and the sherrif rudely asks Corki what he wants. After ordering, the sheriff (Caleb Davis) enters and confronts Corki, demanding that she finally pays off her late rent. Corki on the verge of a breakdown is pitied by Sanako who decides to pay off Corki's entire debt. The sheriff laughs and warns Sanako telling him that Corki will only cause her trouble before leaving the scene. Corki, relieved that she's off the hook, hugs Sanako in joy. Corki leaves the cafe with Sanako and begins to introduce her new friend to the local residents through a bunch of different scenes. They don't care and walk off. The last resident they speak to begins to chuckle for a bit and warns Sanako that he should be careful around that woman. Sanako tries to get an explanation on why this person holds a grudge, but the resident is nowhere to be seen after his warning. Sanako asks Corki why she's smiling after the reception he got, and Sanako admits to Sanako that she hasn't had friends before and that Sanako is her first pal. Sanako feels bad and seems to be hiding something with a guilty expression. Corki and Sanako in a bunch of quick scenes stop by a theater, play a game, and go atop a mountain viewing the scenery. Afterwards, Corki shows Sanako her home in hopes that she'll live with him. It's here where Sanako feels bad for the woman, but finally admits that she has to leave. Corki is in shock and assumes that it's a betrayal like all of the other relationships she's had. Sanako tells Corki that she isn't pleased by the town and especially the residents and is going to search elsewhere. She apologizes to Corki and gives a few encouraging words before finally heading out the door. Corki rushes and grabs Sanako by the leg and pleads to stay, but Sanako shook her head. Corki decides that she can't lose her only friend and knocks her out with a rock that was found on the ground. The next scene shows Corki walking down the stairs to his basement. She turns on the lights where Sanako is tied onto a operating table. is still unconscious. Corki begins to sob and act apologetic. She talks to Sanako through her state, telling her that it has to be this way. She constantly shouts out that she can't be alone anymore and finally gets a knife from under the operating table and begins to work on her from off screen. After Sanako finally awakens, it is revealed that she is no longer a Japan person, but she is Korean. Corki begins to freak out. During the freakout, it switches to first person mode and we see Corki entering the room. Sanako no longer seems scared the moment she sets her sight on Corki. Through the woman, she feels like she needs Corki and finally hugs her, and starts kissing her on the cheek. Corki tells Sanako that nobody will ever know about this and how it will be their eternal secret. She tells Sanako that she will be known as Sun Hi until they part. The scene switches to Corki's home and zooms out. The sheriff's laughter is heard along with the resident who had warned Sanako (which is now Sun Hi) about Corki in the first place. Sources There used to be a particular site that showed screenshots of the episode "Corki's Best Friend", but it is no longer accessible, the site can no longer be found and seems to have vanished. Most of the writers for this short are now deceased mostly due to old age. Back when they were around, they didn't want any mention of this episode. Some have said that this is due to guilt.